


Otázky

by MaryBarrens



Series: Tajemství [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Questions, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Reid
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Útvar analýzy chování dostane případ, jehož pachatelem by mohl být upír, a Hotch má otázky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otázky

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoiler k epizodě 2x15.

_„Když se lidská mysl otevře nové myšlence, nikdy se už neuzavře zpět do původní polohy.“_

_Olivier Wendell Holmes_

*

„Zatím máme sedm obětí, během dvou týdnů,“ prohlásila JJ, hlas nuceně klidný, ale Hotch v něm snadno rozpoznal osten něčeho jako je tichý vztek. 

Snadno si taky dokázal domyslet, s čím má JJ problém. 

„Proč se to dozvídáme až teď?“ zeptal se zamračeně. Viděl, jak se Rossi, Emily i Morgan ve svých židlích napřímili, a koutkem oka si všiml, že Reid na svém místě naopak ztuhnul, ramena napjatá a paže v malinko nepohodlné poloze na stole. „Sedm vražd za dva týdny? To je neznámý, který se sám nezastaví!“ 

„Já vím, Hotchi,“ souhlasila JJ okamžitě. V očích se jí zablesklo. „Když jsem mluvila s detektivem, který má případ na starosti, měla jsem z něj dojem, že nemá rád FBI, ale po nálezu nejnovější oběti konečně uznal, že to sami nezvládnou.“ Na chvíli se odmlčela a pak jim promítla na obrazovku několik různých fotek. „Zatím tedy máme sedm obětí. Tři ženy, čtyři muži, věkem všichni mezi sedmnácti a padesáti.“ 

„To je dost široké rozpětí,“ pokývala Emily uznale hlavou. 

„Ano,“ souhlasila JJ. „Nemají nic společného. Různé pohlaví, různý věk, různá rasa, žádní společní známí. Ty vraždy vypadají dokonale nahodilé, až na to, že všechny vypadají stejně.“ 

Hotch přikývl a probíral se fotografiemi, které byly založené ve spisu, jehož kopii dostal každý z nich. Byly na nich ženy a muži, mrtví, odhození jako odpad v postranních uličkách Los Angeles. 

JJ pokračovala. „Podle koronera bylo příčinnou smrti pokaždé vykrvácení z velké rány na krku, která poškodila krkavici. Rychlé, ale špinavé. Žádná další zranění, žádná obranná zranění, za nehty žádná cizí DNA, žádné otisky nebo svědkové,“ vypočítávala a s každým dalším jejím slovem se ostatní mračili víc a víc. 

Reid na okamžik sevřel víčka, než se natáhl pro svůj spis a sám se probíral fotkami, ve tváři kamenný výraz, rty pevně stisknuté, pohled upřený výhradně na nehezké obrázky, kolegů si přitom absolutně nevšímal. 

„Ty rány vypadají jako potrhané…“ Rossi se zamračil a trochu se zašklebil, než k JJ opět vzhlédl. „Čím to udělal?“ 

„Vypadá to na zuby,“ oznámila JJ se zvláštním výrazem a Emily se zatvářila znechuceně. Hotch se zamračil. „Ale laborka nenašla na ranách žádné stopy slin, natož snad DNA.“ 

„No teda,“ pokýval Morgan hlavou a přejel si rukou po hlavě. Pak pokrčil rameny. „Ovšem na takovou ránu a vykrvácení je kolem málo krve,“ podotkl. 

„Skoro žádná,“ souhlasila JJ okamžitě. 

„Takže je zabil jinde a tady se jich jen zbavil,“ prohlásila Emily zamyšleně. 

Rossi se zamračil. „Což znamená, že nám chybí primární místo činu.“ 

Reid pomalu vydechl, ale neřekl ani slovo, když zaklapl spis. Položil složku na stůl před sebe a mlčky, významně se zadíval na Hotche. 

Hotch jeho pohled zachytil, ale nedal nic najevo. 

Věděl, že pokud Reid nepromluvil, znamená to, že to, co chce říct, není určeno pro všechny kolegy, ale jenom pro něj. A v tom případě bylo nejspíše nejlepší počkat, až je nikdo další neuslyší. 

***

„Tak o co jde?“ zeptal se Hotch tiše, když si sedal vedle Reida. Mladík k němu vzhlédl, ani se nepokusil zatvářit se překvapeně, protože samozřejmě, na palubě tryskáče ho přeslechnout nemohl. Ne v tak malém, uzavřeném prostoru a především ne, když všichni během dlouhé cesty do L. A. usnuli, takže bylo okolo naprosté ticho. 

Reid chvíli mlčel, ale nespouštěl z něj zamyšlený pohled, a tak Hotch prostě jenom čekal. 

„Nemyslím si, že ty vraždy proběhly tak, jak je to ve spisu,“ řekl Reid, klidným hlasem beze stopy emoce. Ale mračil se, zamyšlený a plný starostí. 

Hotch chvíli pozoroval jeho výraz, jak v něm hledal stopy toho, že by Reid mohl opět přijít s nějakou šílenou teorií, jako byla ta o zlých dvojčatech, ale nic takového v jeho tváři nebylo. „Dobře,“ přikývl pomalu. „Jak si myslíš, že se to stalo?“ 

„Myslím, že je zabil upír,“ prohlásil Reid, stále tím samým tichým hlasem, aby nevzbudil nikoho z kolegů. 

Tohle opravdu nebyl rozhovor, který by měl slyšet někdo jiný než oni dva. 

Vlastně by to neměl poslouchat ani Hotch, ale vzhledem k tomu, že věděl o tom, co je Reid zač, byl Reid ochotný mluvit. Bylo těžké pochopit, že je Reid upír, zvyknout si na to bylo ještě těžší a chvíli to trvalo, ale co mohl dělat? Ovšem ta představa, že tam někde venku je upír, nejspíš zlý upír, který po sobě nechává na ulicích rozházená těla…

Hotch se zamračil. 

„Takhle to obvykle vypadá, když po sobě upír nechá mrtvolu,“ zamumlal Reid slabě a uhnul očima, jako by se na něj neodvažoval podívat, ale pokračoval, protože to bylo důležité. „Rozsápané hrdlo, trocha krve, takže to vypadá, že k vraždě došlo jinde, žádné další zranění, protože útok je moc rychlý na to, aby se oběť stihla bránit.“ Smutně se pousmál koutkem úst, jako by se omlouval. 

Hotch se zhluboka nadechl. Opravdu by mohl jejich neznámý být upír? 

Co s tím mají proboha dělat? 

„Určitě?“ zeptal se zamračeně. 

Reid pokrčil rameny. „Neřeknu ti to jistě, dokud se nepodívám na místo činu, ale vsadil bych na to.“ 

***

Hotch se zamračeně rozhlédl po nejnovějším místě činu. Byla to malá, zapadlá ulička poblíž centra města, taková ta, kde se nikdo pořádně neobjeví, jak je den dlouhý. To bylo na jednu stranu dobré, protože se jim tam alespoň nikdo nemotal, ale na druhou stranu to znamenalo, že nebudou mít svědky. 

Ovšem pokud měl pravdu Reid, svědci by jim zřejmě stejně k ničemu nebyli. 

Morgan s detektivem Nicolsem řešil, jak přesně vypadalo místo činu, když tam ráno našli tělo, a Hotch pohledem zapátral po Reidovi. 

Reid stál kousek od nich, pohled upřený někam do dálky, celé tělo ztuhlé a nehybné, výraz zamračený. A pak Reid zamrkal a podíval se na Hotche, jako by celou tu dobu věděl, že ho sleduje. A potom krátce, skoro neznatelně kývnul, tak jemně, že si toho nemohl všimnout nikdo, kdo na to nečekal. 

Hotch věděl, co to kývnutí znamená. 

***

„Co s tím budeme dělat?“ zeptal se Hotch unaveně, když se s Reidem konečně dostali do svého pokoje. 

Poslední dobou se většinou dělili o pokoj – pokud tedy bylo třeba, aby byli po dvou – protože, jak Hotch zjistil, teď, když věděl, že je Reid upír, nemusel před ním Reid tolik předstírat, že je normální člověk, a mohl se trochu víc uvolnit. A vzhledem k tomu, že on sám vždycky docela rád trávil čas s Reidem, nedělalo mu to problém. 

Tak se Hotch dozvěděl, že Reid nezůstává vzhůru dlouho do noci proto, že by měl problémy se spaním (což předpokládali všichni ostatní a zcela jistě by se ho na to ptali, kdyby s ním byli v pokoji), ale jednoduše proto, že spánek nijak zvlášť nepotřebuje. Nebo to, že se občas v noci ztrácí někam ven a vrací se až nad ránem. Nebo že nevečeří, což by se ostatním zdálo divné, protože, stejně jako spánek, jídlo nepotřebuje. Může si dát, stejně jako může prospat celou noc, kdyby chtěl, ale není to nutné. 

Kávu si samozřejmě neodpustil. 

Reid odložil svoji tašku na postel blíže u dveří (někdy v nedávné době si v každém hotelovém pokoji, ve kterém trávili noc, přivlastnil postel u dveří, tedy tu, ve které obvykle spával Hotch – protože tak by se každý, kdo by jim vtrhl do pokoje, aby jim ublížil, musel dostat nejdříve přes něj, aby mohl něco udělat Reidovi – a když se na něj Hotch zmateně podíval, jen povytáhl obočí a nijak tu změnu uspořádání nekomentoval) a dlouze si povzdychl, než se posadil na příliš měkkou hotelovou matraci. 

„ _Ty_ ,“ úmyslně zdůraznil to slovo, „s tím nebudeš dělat _nic_.“ 

Hotch se zamračil. Znělo to příliš rozkazovačně, na jeho vkus. Nebyl zvyklý na to, aby mu lidé rozkazovali. Tím spíše jeho vlastní agenti. 

A už vůbec ne Reid. 

„Co tím –“

„ _Nepůjdeš_ proti upírovi, Hotchi,“ oznámil mu Reid tvrdě, s divokým pohledem v očích a Hotch sebou mírně trhnul, protože Reidův hlas byl pronikavý a v jeho obličeji na moment probleskly ty zvláštní, hrubé, upíří rysy, než zase zmizely. „Prostě nepůjdeš. Je silnější. A je nebezpečný.“ Reid trhnul hlavou. „A člověk proti němu nemá šanci – dokonce ani ty ne, Hotchi – takže zapomeň na to, že tě k němu pustím.“ 

Jeho hlas byl hrubý a rozhodný a velice důrazný a právě tak hlasitý, aby před ním Hotch chtěl uhnout, ale zároveň ho nemohlo být slyšet ve vedlejším pokoji. 

„Vzal bych si zbraň,“ ohradil se Hotch bez uvažování. 

Reid si odfrkl. „Samozřejmě. Protože když Waters vystřelil na mě, moc mu to pomohlo,“ prohlásil ironicky. 

Hotch naprázdno otevřel pusu, ale nezmohl se na slovo a zase ji zavřel. Protože Reid měl pravdu. Waters na něj vystřelil, dokonce ho i zasáhl tak šikovně, že kdyby byl Reid člověk, byl by mrtvý, ale Reidovi se nejen nic nestalo, ale během pár vteřin Watersovi zlomil vaz, aby Hotche zachránil. 

Kousl se do rtu a prsty si promnul spánky. „Dobře,“ zabručel nenadšeně. „Co s tím teda budeme dělat? Jak vůbec víš, že je to upír?“ 

„Poznáme se.“ 

Hotch na něj mlčky zíral. „Jak?“ 

Reid trhnul hlavou. „Jak ty poznáš, že člověk, kterého vyslýcháš, je nevinný? Je to instinkt. Prostě se _cítíme_. A co budeme dělat? Vypracujeme profil vraha, který si vybírá oběti náhodně, ale tak stejně nenajdeme jméno,“ Reid pokrčil rameny. „Ale protože vraždy přestanou, nebude zase tolik záležet na tom, že ho nezavřeme.“ 

„Jak – _přestanou_?“

Reid se pousmál. „Jednoduše.“ Nespustil pohled z Hotche, klidný a vyrovnaný, jako by nechápal, že to Hotchovi nedošlo. „Řekl jsem, že ho nezatkneme, ne že ho nezastavíme. Já ho totiž najít můžu. A až ho najdu, tak ho zabiju.“ 

Hotch se zarazil a polkl. „Můžeš ho najít?“ zeptal se. 

„Jistě.“ 

„A proč ho tedy nezatkneme?“ ptal se Hotch dál. 

„Protože i kdyby se vám podařilo ho zatknout – což je tak nepravděpodobné, že vůbec nemá smysl o tom mluvit – nikdy se vám nepodaří udržet ho ve vězení.“ Reid se odmlčel. „Jestli ho chceme zastavit, musíme ho zabít. A protože to nikdo z vás nezvládne, musím to udělat já.“ 

Jeho řeč zněla dokonale logicky a jednoduše, aby ji Hotch musel pochopit, i kdyby nechtěl. 

„Takže chceš jít tam ven, najít ho a pak ho zabít?“ ujišťoval se Hotch pomalu. 

Reid přikývl. „Ano, přesně to chci udělat.“ 

Hotch se zapřel lokty o kolena, propletl prsty a opřel si o ně tvář. Bylo to… Hrozné. Ta představa, že by měl Reida pustit, aby šel sám proti vrahovi. Jenže… Reid byl teď přece mnohem silnější než kdokoli z nich, a byl jediný, kdo věděl, do čeho jde. Jediný, kdo měl nějakou naději, že jejich vraha zastaví. 

A oni toho vraha zastavit potřebovali, a to zatraceně rychle. 

Ale dovolit Reidovi, aby po něm šel, sám a nechráněný…

Hotch si povzdychl. „Nic jiného udělat nemůžeme?“ zeptal se, hlas skoro prosebný. Bylo to až otravné, to, že ho Reid uměl rozhodit tak, že ztrácel svoji pokerovou tvář. 

Reid na něj jenom bezvýrazně zíral, beze slova, a potom se zvedl a pomalu zamířil ke dveřím. 

„Počkej!“ Hotch vstal a dvěma kroky byl u něj, vzal ho za rameno a obrátil ho k sobě. „Co když…“ jeho hlas se ztratil do bezradného výdechu, když se Reidovi zblízka díval do tváře. „Co když se nevrátíš?“ 

Reid se nečekaně usmál a měkce, konejšivě se dotkl jeho ramene. „Vrátím.“ 

Hotch ho chvíli mlčky pozoroval, a pak přikývl a díval se za ním, dokud se za Reidem nezavřely dveře, a snažil se nemyslet přitom na to, jak strašně _špatná_ je představa Reida a _zabíjení_ a s jakým klidem to Reid řekl. 

Snažil se nemyslet na to, že Reid se ve skutečnosti vrátit _nemusí_.

***

Hotch nervózně přecházel po pokoji a kousal se do rtu. Jistě, nebylo to poprvé, co se Reid vytratil uprostřed noci, když dostali společný pokoj, a Hotch se ho na jeho noční výlety nikdy neptal, protože si nebyl jistý, jestli opravdu chce slyšet odpovědi, které by mohl dostat, ale nikdy dříve to nebylo z _takového_ důvodu. 

A Reid už byl pryč tak _dlouho_. Hotch na něj čekal už celé hodiny, nervózní, střídavě přecházel tam a zpátky anebo seděl na Reidově posteli a vyťukával špičkou nohy o podlahu nějaký nepravidelný rytmus. Čekal na něj a doufal, že se objeví, že se vrátí a bude zase v bezpečí a on nebude muset svým kolegům ráno vysvětlovat, proč s nimi Reid není. 

Reid se prostě _musel_ vrátit. 

Hotch si povzdychl a obrátil se a znovu vyrazil ode dveří k oknu, protože prostě nemohl vydržet stát na jednom místě, když za sebou zaslechl cvaknout kliku. 

Prudce se otočil a zahleděl se na Reida, který už za sebou tiše zavíral dveře, protože už byly skoro tři ráno, a Reid vypadal tak unaveně a tak strašně moc jako _Reid_ … 

„Jsi zpátky,“ vydechl překvapeně a s úlevou, že ho vidí živého, a během vteřiny stál u něj a díval se na něj zblízka, a pak ho chytil za ruku a dotáhl k posteli. Donutil ho posadit se a sám si sedl hned vedle něj, ignoroval to, jak Reid protočil oči a rychle mu přejel dlaněmi po pažích, jak hledal nějaké zranění, zlomeniny, otevřené rány, cokoli. „Jsi v pořádku?“ 

„Samozřejmě,“ prohodil Reid klidně a znovu protočil oči. „Nic mi není, Hotchi.“ 

Hotch ho neochotně pustil a unaveně si přejel rukama po obličeji. „Fajn, fajn,“ zamumlal a starostlivě se na něj díval. „Já jen… Jsem rád, že ses vrátil. Měl jsem o tebe strach.“ 

Reid se mírně usmál. „Našel jsem ho,“ oznámil a okamžitě zvážněl. „Už si s ním nemusíš dělat starosti. Ta poslední vražda _byla_ poslední.“ 

„A – _on_?“

„Nikdo ho – nebo to, co z něj zbylo – nenajde a velice pochybuju, že by ho někdo nahlásil jako pohřešovaného.“ Reid pokrčil rameny. 

Nikdo ho nenajde. Nikdo nenajde to, co z něj _zbylo_.

Trhnul sebou, když ho napadlo, _kolik_ toho asi z neznámého mohlo zůstat. 

„Předtím…“ polkl přes náhle sevřené hrdlo, protože najednou sám nevěděl, jestli se vůbec chce zeptat. Co se dozví. „Předtím jsi říkal, že přesně tak to vypadá, když po sobě upír nechá mrtvolu.“ 

Co když i po Reidovi někde zůstávala rozházená těla? 

Najednou mu bylo zle. 

„No…“ Reid na okamžik zaváhal. „Ano. Víš, je pravda, že upír potřebuje k přežití pít krev. Ale nemusíme zabíjet, abychom ji získali.“ Reid si povzdychl a chvíli se jenom díval někam do dálky, za Hotchovo rameno. „Naprostá většina upírů lidi nezabíjí. Nepotřebujeme to, protože se můžeme z člověka napít, aniž bychom mu ublížili. Můžeme se napít a oni si to ani nebudou pamatovat. Stopy po kousnutí budou tak nepatrné, že si jich nikdo ani nevšimne. Nemusíme zabíjet, Hotchi,“ ujišťoval ho, „jenom bychom tak na sebe zbytečně poutali pozornost.“ 

Hotch pomalu přikývl a ten tlak, který cítil někde ve svém břiše, nepatrně polevil. Takže nebylo nutné zabíjet, aby upír přežil. Což znamenalo, že ten, kterého dneska zabil Reid, byl prostě zlý. Taky to znamenalo, že Reid –

„Ty…?“

„Ne, Hotchi,“ Reid potřásl hlavou. „Nikoho jsem nezabil, jen abych se napil jeho krve.“ Kousl se do rtu a pokrčil rameny. „Ve skutečnosti mám… dárce. Pár mých přátel,“ rozhodl se vysvětlit, když zachytil Hotchův zmatený výraz, „mi čas od času poskytne trochu své krve. Dělají to dobrovolně, neboj. A já jsem opatrný, abych nikdy nevypil tolik, aby jim to mohlo ublížit.“ 

„Dobrovolně ti nabízejí svoji krev?“ ptal se Hotch zamračeně. „Je to běžné?“ 

Reid kývnul hlavou. „Divil by ses, kolik upírů má vlastní dárce. Obvykle nenapadáme lidi v temných uličkách, Hotchi.“ Pobaveně se zazubil. 

„Takže když padlo tohle… _dogma_ …“ Hotch povytáhl obočí. „Které z těch legend ještě neplatí?“ 

Tentokrát se Reid opravdu zasmál a z jeho tváře zmizely i ty poslední stopy únavy. Celý se uvolnil, jako by měl radost z toho, že se Hotch vyptává. A možná měl, protože – alespoň pokud mohl Hotch soudit – to bylo téma, o kterém normálně mluvit nemohl. A to, že o tom Hotch věděl, že ho neodsuzoval a dokonce se ještě se zájmem vyptával na podrobnosti, pro něj musela být velká změna. 

„No,“ Reid pokrčil rameny. „Nezabíjím. Nespím v rakvi. Vlastně nemusím spát vůbec, když nebudu chtít, jak už jsi zjistil. Stejné je to i s jídlem. Můžu být venku i ve dne. Je to… sice nepříjemné… ale neublíží mi to. Slunce mě nespálí, pokud tě to snad napadlo. To by bylo opravdu nepraktické, nemyslíš?“ 

Hotch se usmál. 

„Nevadí mi svěcená voda ani kříže. Můžu jít klidně i do kostela nebo si dát česnekovou pizzu, kterou mám mimochodem docela rád. Mám poněkud rychlejší reflexy a jsem mnohem silnější než člověk. Taky rychlejší. Dokonce mi i bije srdce, a i když docela určitě nejsem nesmrtelný, promiň, že ti to říkám, ale nedokázal bys mi ublížit. Jako Waters.“ 

Reid se odmlčel a zahleděl se někam do neurčita. 

„Mohl bys…“ Hotchův hlas se vytratil a on mírně zaváhal. „Když tě Waters postřelil…“ 

_Ublížil ti? Bolelo to? Mohl tě tak zabít?_

„Oh,“ Reid zřejmě pochopil. „Chceš vědět, co mi ta rána udělala.“ Pokýval si hlavou, spíše sám pro sebe než pro něj, a pak si rozepnul knoflíky košile, jeden po druhém, odshora až dolů, a rozevřel cípy košile, aby Hotch viděl jeho hruď. 

Hotch klesl pohledem z jeho obličeje na hrudník a na okamžik byl schopný vidět jenom tu bledou kůži. Bledou a hladkou a naprosto nepoškozenou. Bez ran, bez škrábanců a bez jizev. „Kde…?“

Reid prstem ukázal přímo doprostřed svého hrudníku, kde nebylo absolutně nic zvláštního. Nic, co by naznačovalo, že ho právě do toho místa jen před pár týdny zasáhla kulka z Hotchovy zbraně. 

Váhavě natáhl ruku a prsty se toho místa dotkl. Cítil chlad a hebkost, a Reidova kůže byla příjemná na dotek. Měkká. _Lidská._

Tázavě vzhlédl k Reidově tváři. 

„Ta kulka mě sejmula, Hotchi, to jsi viděl, že? Byla to docela rána.“ Reid se pousmál. „Nebyla to ale zase taková rána, aby se mi dostala _pod kůži_.“ Reid zamrkal. 

Hotch přikývl. „Jak je možné, že lidi, které kousneš ty, z toho nemají žádné následky, když ti mrtví, které jsme viděli, měli roztrhaná hrdla?“ 

„Protože on to udělal naschvál,“ prohlásil Reid bez přemýšlení. „Rozhodl se sice, že bude zabíjet, ale nemohl po sobě na ulicích nechat mrtvoly s dvěma pěknými dírkami v krku. To bychom svoji existenci dlouho neutajili.“ 

To bylo… no, vlastně logické. Svým způsobem. 

„Chtěl jsem se zeptat na…“ Hotch zaváhal. „Hankela.“ 

Reid si prsty projel vlasy a povzdychl si. „Co tě zajímá?“ 

„To on tě proměnil,“ konstatoval Hotch, a když Reid pomalu přikývl, pokračoval. „Jak ses dokázal vyrovnat s tím, co ti udělal?“ 

„Nic jiného mi nezbylo.“ 

„Takže to, jak ses po tom případu nám všem vyhýbal…“

Reid pokrčil rameny. „Nebyly v tom drogy. Hankel mi nikdy nedával drogy. Prostě… jsem si jenom zvykal.“ 

Hotch přikývnul a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Jak ses dokázal vrátit do práce? Dělat to, co děláme, být na místech činu nebo v márnici, kde je tolik krve?“ 

Reid se měkce usmál. „To kvůli Hankelovi. Sebral mi klid, sebral mi všechno, na co jsem byl zvyklý, sebral mi moje představy a pak mi sebral i můj život. Moje práce a vy… Slíbil jsem si, že po tom, co už mi Hankel vzal, se mu nepodaří sebrat mi další věc, kterou miluju.“ 

Pár minut bylo v pokoji naprosté ticho. Klidné a pohodlné, protože žádný z nich nepotřeboval nic říct. 

Pak to ticho Hotch porušil. 

„Jak sis mohl být tak jistý, že na toho upíra stačíš?“ zeptal se se zájmem. 

Reid se široce usmál. „Hotchi, on byl sice upír,“ prohlásil pobaveně, s povytaženým obočím, „ale já jsem upír s výcvikem agenta FBI.“ 


End file.
